Reza Negarestani
Reza Negarestani, salient for wide-reaching philosophy, prolific writing, engagement with STEM topics, engagement with Occult topics, and "pioneering the genre of 'theory-fiction' with his book" «Cyclonopedia» (listed in Artforum as one of the best books of 2009). Negarestani has been a regular contributor to Collapse, and runs the blog «Toy Philosophy». He also has written a number of articles which are available online at Cold Me . One of these that I particularly enjoyed was “A Good Meal,” where (among many other things) Negarestani writes that during Deleuze’s investigation of becoming-woman. After being associated with the philosophical movement of speculative realism for several years, Negarestani is currently lecturing and writing about rationalist universalism beginning with the evolution of the modern system of knowledge and advancing toward contemporary philosophies of rationalism, their procedures as well as their demands for special forms of human conduct. Reza is a former student of Nick Land, and had extra-curricular mentoring. "Philosophy is a program whose primary axioms are those that pertain to the possibility of thought as such. " Has been based in NYC & Iran. * Books: «Intelligence and Spirit», by Reza Negarestani, (170pp), published by Urbanomic. «Cyclonopedia» (268pp by re.press, Aug, 2008); "clearly the most original weird fiction writer to appear in recent years" — weirdfictionreview.com. * Essays: in the 2015 November issue of e-flux journal, Reza Negarestani asks (and begins to answer) the most philosophical of all philosophical questions: «What is philosophy?» Subtitled «Axioms and Programs» the piece is the first part of a two-part essay on the question. * Appears in blog articles: «Reza Negarestani was kind enough to send some more info about Ad’ieh, an ancient Arabic hypersigil system», Mar 1 2005, technoccult.net by "Klintron" (pr. Klint Finley); «Warning, Hive Meltdown Imminent: Serres, Negarestani and Deleuze on Noise, Pestilence and Darkness Friday», Oct 19, 2007 by Joseph Weissman * Similarities: (partial) Evola. Negarestani is probably some Ancient Philosopher reborn. Negarestani's similarities with Evola are e.g. topics of Occult & Hyperstitional War, Universality. * Central topics: Intelligence; Philosophy; Oil; Desert; Plato; hyperstition * Coined terms: * Associated topics: (From his website:) Subsurface Political Geography; Surface Globalization; Underground Facilities and Chthonic Militarization; Archeology as the Science of Military Education in 21st Century; Tora Bora and the Cappadocian Complex; Worm Factor; Middle Eastern Necropolises and Underground Nuclear Facilities; Petropolitics, Guerilla-states and Architecture of Holes; Videogame Rhetoric and Memory as the Models of Alien Incursion; Poromechanics of War. * Included in a few recordings on Youtube. «Speculations on Anonymous Materials» YouTube ▶ 48:27 Jan 18, 2014 - Uploaded by Fridericianum * Record, and current activity as of Apr 1. 2018: Facebook. * Enemies: Nick Land, Markus Gabriel, ? * Friends: See: commentators on Accelerationism; commentators on hyperstition.abstractdynamics.org; commentators on Medieval Islamic philosophers; commented upon by S.C. Hickman. The ultimate task of humanity should be to make something better than itself, for what is better than us cultivates itself through our pursuit for the better. Liberate that which liberates itself from you, for anything else is the perpetuation of slavery. – Reza Negarestani, Intelligence and Spirit Criticism «Spirit in the Crypt: Negarestani vs Land» by Vince Le | www.cosmosandhistory.org › Home › Vol 15, No 1 (2019) Rhizomata * Intelligence; Philosophy; Critique; Post-Landians; Influenced by Nick Land * Iranian philosophers; Philosophers overlapping with Accelerationism